I Should've Known Better
by vwvanlover
Summary: Prequel to LOVE HURTS


_**I should've Known Better**_

_**By: vwvanlover **_

**Ok People, This a short prequel to Love Hurts **

**Hope you like it **

**After this be sure to look out for Secrets the third installment of the Love Hurts Trilogy**

**As always I DON't own the ppgs**

**Buttercup's POV:**

"_Now Listen Buddacup, it's not what you think. Buttercup I'm innocent…The boy's they put me up to it…honest" _

Those words he said so many years ago still hurt every time I thought of him.

I still had feelings for him, why? I have no idea.

Something about him being the one thing I shouldn't want made me want him that much more.

I thought about this as I saw him for the first time in years.

He had left town for some reason about six years ago when I was ten.

But, there he was leaning against the brick building, lighting a cigarette.

"Buttercup…Hello? Earth to Buttercup!" Bubbles said waving her hand in front of my face.

"uh…what?" I said looking at both my sisters

"You gunna go shopping with us or what?" Blossom asked

Shopping…I hated shopping

"Um, not I think I'm gunna take a walk…I'll meet you guys at home"

"Ok, See you later" They said walking off

'He doesn't deserve your time' the little voice in my head told me.

I tried to listen to it, and flew off to the park.

I was surprisingly empty for a Saturday afternoon.

I sat one of the swings, and took my iPod out of my pocket. That would defiantly help me take my mind off of things.

I turned it on and put my head phones on and started swinging and closed my eyes and jammed out to the punk rock blasting through my head phones.

After about four songs had played I felt much better, focused. Stupid hormones.

As I soared up in the air on the swing I flew off and did triple flip, and landed on my feet.

I stopped my iPod and heard clapping from behind me.

I yanked my head phones off and turned to see Ace sitting on the swig next to where I had been.

Oh goody.

"What do you want?" I said glaring at him

"Geez Kid, I ain't even been back a whole day and your already givin' me eat shit looks" He said smirking

I rolled my eyes, and walked off the other way.

"Aww come on Kid, you know I'm just givin' you a hard time" He said running to catch up with me.

I ignored him and kept walking.

"So you're seriously gunna ignore me? What's up your butt?" He asked

"Oh, I'm sorry Ace did you want me to throw you a party with unicorns and bunnies" I said with my best Bubbles impression. I gave him a fake smile, and walked off.

"There's the Kid I know" He said laughing and running next to me to keep up.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up at the green man in front of me

"You don't know a thing about me" I said laughing "when I was five I hung out with you for like a day, and F.Y. I. You used me…so yea I wouldn't qualify us as friends at all" I said glaring at him, and taking off into the sky.

I was stopped when he called from behind me.

"Kid, wait!" He yelled

I looked down, and was mad. "Why should I!" I yelled landing far away from him.

"I just wanted ta talk to you" He said shrugging his shoulders

"Why the hell should I listen to you?"

"Because….I'm sorry" He said looking around making sure nobody was around to hear him.

"What?" I asked surprised…

He walked closer to me seeing nobody around …

"I said I'm sorry , for using you I didn't mean to hurt like I did"

I stared at him no believing what he just said.

"So, do you think…" He said walking up extremely close to me, and taking my hand. "You could give me another chance" He said smirking

My heart was beating at lightning speed, I knew I was blushing.

He tilted my chin up with his free hand, and came close to kissing me.

"Cause I think you're kinda cute when you're mad"

I slowly nodded, and he pushed his lips to mine.

I was hooked, I had always wanted this, and now it was happening. Everything was perfect…

We had been secretly dating for a few months, when he asked to me to come to his apartment for the first time.

He didn't live with the guys anymore; he was too cool for that.

We played video games, for a while before we ended up making out on the couch. Our relationship was going a little faster than I wanted but, I was with him that's all that mattered.

I pulled away from him giggling to catch my breath.

I caught a glimpse of the clock 11:30 p.m.

"Holy….I gotta go!" I said trying to get up. "Dad is gunna kill me"

"Why you told him you were spending the night at a Amy's Right?"

"Yea, but I was gunna go to Amy's after this, he'll call me to make sure that's where I am"

"Well, here... Call Amy, to cover for you, and that way you can stay longer" He said kissing my neck.

I called and Amy was more than happy to cover for me.

She called me back about an hour later and told me everything was clear when the Professor called.

"See what'd I tell ya?" He said smiling

"You were right" I said as he kissed me

"Why don't you just stay here tonight?" He said in between kisses

I stopped him, and he pulled up his glasses.

"Really?" I asked blushing

"Yea, I love you Kid, your only girl for me" He said

"I love you too"

"So what'd ya say, stay the night with me?" He begged

"Ok"

I woke up the next morning, in his bed, as I curled up to his bare chest.

"Good Morning" I whispered looking up at him all dreamy

"Morning, so how was last night?"

"Very Good, but I better get going. I see you again later though ok?" I asked putting my clothes back on and grabbing my bag.

"Aww ok…" He said all pouty

I rushed home, and Dad and my sisters totally bought the whole 'Amy sleepover' story.

I flew up to my room, and flew around, and danced cranking my music up.

I felt so happy, so in love. I wanted to shout to the world that I was in love with Ace Coupler, and he loved me back. He had showed me that for the first time last night. He was my first and only love

Everything was perfect, or so I thought….

Later that night I tried calling him, but he wasn't answering.

I snuck out, and flew to his apartment.

His door was unlocked so I let myself in.

"Ace?" I called but he wasn't in the living room.

I walked down the hallway to his room, when I heard a girl's voice.

I walked slowly towards his room, and found the door, slightly opened.

Then I heard that unforgettable high pitched laugh.

Sedusa…

I looked through the crack to see him on the bed with her.

"Aww, come on Babe, I love you, you're the only girl for me" He told her.

I felt tears whelp up in my eyes.

I ran down the hallway, and grabbed his sofa, and tv and threw them across the room.

"What the hell? I heard him yell coming down the hall

He ran in the room, and saw me.

"Kid" He said looking scared like he had all those years ago.

Just then Sedusa came up behind him, and laughed seeing me.

"Buttucup, it's not what you think" He pleaded

I just rolled my eyes, and flew out of the building leaving a big hole in the wall.

I flew home, and cried my eyeballs out, finally falling asleep.

It's like he always said…Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me.

I should've know better. I knew this hurt…it was heartbreak and right when I had it all bandaged up he stepped right on it again.

"Buttercup are you ok?" Blossom asked waking me up the next morning and seeing my running mascara.

"Yea" I said trying to hide it.

"Well, I know what will make you feel even better. The Ruffs are back well Brick and Boomer anyway, you wanna go kick some Rowdy ruff butt?"

I smiled trying to get my mind off of my hurting heart.

"Yea, let's go kick some ass!"


End file.
